A through-silicon-via (TSV) is a conductive via that provides electrical continuity through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs enable two or more integrated circuit (IC) devices to be stacked vertically into a three-dimensional (3D) chip stack. For example, the TSVs of an IC device at the top of a stack connect to the TSVs of an IC device below in the stack. By electrically connecting the IC devices in a stack, the TSVs enable the IC devices in the stack to function as a single device. TSV technology enables a 3D chip stack to have increased connectivity, bandwidth, and functionality, yet occupy a small footprint area.